Delirium
by Incognito77
Summary: ren has terrifing nightmare but they are visions not of his past but of his future...will ren relly kill his friends or will the save him before that happens...who put this spell of illusions on ren and why...read and find out
1. Delirium

It was a cold and chilly winter night at the Asakura inn. All were sound asleep but one was tossing and turning under his covers. Sweat, pain, and fear were shown on this young boys face. Any one could tell that he was having a very unpleasant nightmare. The noise from the tossing and turning and the small whimpers caused one of his room mates to awaken.

"Ren are you ok," the blue haired kid asked shaking Ren trying to awaken "wake up pointy."

And with those last words Ren awoke "what do you want Horo-Horo," even though Ren sounded pissed he seemed relived.

"To go to sleep, but you were making such a racket it woke me up," Horo-Horo said angrily but it seemed like he was worried about what could frighten Ren.

"Fine just go back to sleep," Ren lay down on his cot "I won't awaken you again."

Horo-Horo went to sleep as Ren stared up at the ceiling restlessly. Several hours had passed and now Ren was watching the sun rise from outside the window. It was finally morning and Ren sluggishly went down stairs to get himself something to eat but instead he saw Ryu place a plate on the table with scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning," Ryu said as Ren sat down.

"Morning," Ren pushed the orange juice away "can I get milk instead."

"Sure here you go," Ryu placed the milk in front of Ren, "can you tell me what was disturbing you last night."

"It was just a bad dream," Ren let out a sigh when he thought that Ryu wasn't buying it "I'll tell you when I finish eating."

Everyone came down and then Ren finished while everyone continued to eat. Ren walked up to Ryu placed his clean plate in front of him then walked off towards his room.

"What's wrong with Shorty," asked Horo-Horo.

"I don't know I'll go find out," Ryu said as he walked up the stairs and saw Ren sitting in the middle of the room, Ryu sat in a chair near the door and looked at Ren "so why were you so scared."

"I was," Ren was now looking frightened.

"Why"

Ryu now looked concerned.

"I killed everyone" Ren looked back at Ryu "I didn't stop my attacks were relentless, and every time I fell asleep the images got more gruesome and I didn't want to believe that I was capable of such things anymore… I."

Ren was now on his hands and knees pounding his right fist into the ground cursing himself and he began to cry.

Ryu walked towards Ren and reached his hand out to consol the crying child in front of him but his hand was smacked away "get the hell away from me,"" Ren looked up then began to pound his fist into the ground again "leave me alone."

Ren began to curse himself again then as Ryu left Jun rushed into the room. She held Ren close while he cried till he fell asleep so now he rest on her lap.


	2. Nightmare

_**Note: Anything in (parentheses) is in Ren's dream **_

_**( Horo-Horo went up to Ren and placed a towel on his head, Ren shot up and attacked Horo-Horo. Blood sprayed almost everywhere when Ren sliced of Horo-Horo head. Ryu rushed into the room.**_

"_**Ren what did you…" before Ryu could finish his sentence he was sliced in half across the stomach and that's when the rest of Hiei's friends rushed into the room and all received deadly wounds by ren.**_

_**Ren's family now entered and in a split second they were all dead.)**_

Ren tossed and turned on the cot that he was placed on the night before "No please stop, I'm sorry."

_**("No please stop, I'm sorry," ren shouted when he saw that his friends and family got up and were moving. They grabbed onto ren and he killed them over and over again. His furious ran out so he panicked and ran. He sat in a corner and rested his head on his knees which he hugged closer to him. "Help me," ren screamed and the dead Horo-Horo looked down at ren with worry.)**_

"Help me," ren screamed he jolted up and his head bumped into Horo-Horo's. Horo-Horo placed his hand on his head to try and stop the headache. Ren rested his head back on the pillow his expression was filled with fear, pain; agony, and regret, sweat covered his face.

"Ren are you alright," Faust VII asked as he walked into the room followed by Jun who sat next to ren.

Ren looked up at his sister "jun I'm scared these nightmares are getting worse."

"what do you mean, how are they getting worse," Faust VII asked with a questioning look.

"well they get more real, more people are involved, more blood is shed and I don't even know what is real anymore."

"why is he seeing these images," Jun said as she stroked Ren's head which lay on her lap, "could this be the work of another shaman."

"I don't know, but I do believe another shaman could cause this," Faust VII reasoned.

"ren Tao you will never be saved from these nightmares," a figure from the shadows with a familiar voice said "this is the punishment I have given you."


	3. Intruder

"Name yourself," Lee-Bailong said as everyone except for Ren and Jun prepared for battle.

"Sorry but I must leave before I get into even more trouble, "Pleasant dreams Tao Ren," there was a sence of venom in his tone when he spoke to Ren.

Ren stood up to try and catch the intruder "Get back…Aughh!" Ren used his hands to try and stop the throbbing in his head, a second later he collapsed and fell with a loud 'thud' "Please stop, please I can't fight anymore."

"Please Ren wake up," Jun started shaking Ren to try and awaken him.

"Leave him be Jun," Faust said as he ran into the room, he knelt by Ren then lifted him up and placed him on the bed that he was on before the intruder came. Faust then placed a damp towel on rens forehead.

"Faust what is wrong with my brother," Jun said as she caressed his cheek.

"Well he is having a nightmare that conflicts with his heart and is causing him to fear and fell pain," Faust explained , "To keep it simple he is most likely under a spell that makes him have these nightmares and cause him pain."

Jun then moved her hand down to try and replace the no longer wet towel on Ren's forehead but ren grabbed her wrist "Please sis make these nightmares stop," Ren had several beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Faust can you help him," Yoh asked as he walked in the room from the doorway.

"There is nothing I can do but if we can find the one who did this to him we may be able to reverse the spell," Faust looked at Ren and saw into his pleading eyes.

"Faust please don't you have anything that can help me sleep peacefully," Faust looked away he almost looked like he was about to cry, "Please Faust just for tonight."

"Fine," Faust stood up and called for his beloved Eliza "My dear get me a strong sedative," Eliza handed him a needle with a green liquid, "This may sting," Faust then injected the sedative into Ren's arm and Ren fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
